


Romeo & Romeo

by MorganaLS



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: They are so sweet I can't stand it  *_______*





	Romeo & Romeo




End file.
